Gracias por todo, Miku
by Nosoyunanekito 07
Summary: Muy unidos desde pequeños ; mas por obra del destino tuvieron que separarse . Len Kagamine ha estado visitando a su amiga desde ya cierto tiempo, pero... ¿Qué hay de especial en la aparente última visita?


Aquel día, el sol quemaba con fuerza. La gente se regresaba a sus casas bronceadas . Era un típico día de verano ; mas no para Len Kagamine, nuestro querido protagonista.

Len Kagamine, un chico de mediana estatura, cabello rubio, ojos azules color del cielo y de contextura delgada . Siempre aparentaba menos edad ; en aquel día tan especial para él, tenía unos veinticinco años .

Él no siempre fue amigable, ni risueño, ni alegre . Fue su primer amor, Miku Hatsune, quien lo hizo cambiar . Hubo una época en que ellos eran muy unidos , los mejores amigos podría decirse ; pero cuando Hatsune se cambió de escuela , se alejaron .

Como siempre, se dio una rápida ducha por el insoportable calor y por obvios motivos de higiene . Se vistió de manera fresca : unos pantalones verdes cortos y un polo negro de manga tres cuartos . Era un largo día el que le esperaba . Ese día... iba a visitar a Miku .

Con el cabello mojado, salió de su cuarto dispuesto a ir a visitar a Miku ;sin embargo, su hermana lo detuvo.

— Len, ¿te vas a ir sin comer algo? No has desayunado — dijo Rin colocándose frente a su hermano para regañarlo maternalmente .

— Tengo prisa...— musitó el rubio esperando que su hermana no lo oyera .

— ¡Respóndeme bonito! — la mirada asesina de Rin era única. Len tembló ante ella y aceptó comer algo para no enfermar . Una vez más, su hermana había ganado.

Rin siempre buscaba lo mejor para Len . Fue quien lo animaba cuando él y Miku habían perdido contacto y claro, en momentos más dificiles incluso.

— Gracias por la comida — finalizó de comer y se levantó con agilidad. Le sonrió a su querida hermana. Ella devolvió el gesto. Y sin decir nada, ya se habían despedido.

Tanta gente en la calle era sofocante, y peor con el poco viento que había. Len, quien estaba apresurado, revisó una dirección en su celular . Después de confirmar la dirección, se dirigió corriendo al lugar tal cual maratonista .

Jadeante, levantó la vista y observó el brillante y llamativo letrero "Florería Megurine" . Tocó su bolsillo derecho para cerciorarse de que su billetera seguía ahí . Con paso lento, ingresó a la florería .

— Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? — la sonriente pelirrosada que lo recibía se llamaba Luka Megurine . Aquel negocio empezó con su padre intentando conquistar a su hermosa madre ya que a ella le fascinaban las flores. Por esa tierna historia es que aquella florería era muy popular entre los enamorados.

— Buenas tardes, me gustaría ver algunos modelos de flores — respondió el rubio .

Luka sacó un pequeño libro con imágenes de las flores que tenía . Len se tomó su tiempo pensando cuál sería la más apropiada y se decidió por unas rosas blancas . Representaban varios sentimientos y emociones, entre ellos : tranquilidad y paz .

— Aquí tiene, caballero — la joven pelirrosada le entregó el racimo de flores. Len sacó su billetera y pagó en efectivo — Muchas gracias por su compra — dio una reverencia y el rubio correspondió .

* * *

Len estaba en el taxi . Ansioso, recordaba cuando jugaba con Miku y cómo se enamoró de ella . Aquel beso, bajo el árbol de cerezos, siempre quedaría en su memoria. Su primer beso y el de ella también, fue hermoso. Realmente no hubo razón para haberse distanciado, simplemente pasó .

Él comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Soplando suavemente el mechón rubio entre sus dos ojos . El taxista notó que su pasajero estaba hiperactivo así que decidió hacerle conversación .

— Lindas rosas ¿son para su novia? — preguntó el conductor admirando las hermosas rosas a través del retrovisor .

— Eh, no... para una antigua amiga — contestó .

— Ya veo. Que lindo detalle . Seguro le gustarán —.

— Eso espero... — rió triste y algo nervioso — En esta esquina bajo — el auto se detuvo . Len pagó y empezó a caminar.

Aquellas casas a su alrededor le resultaban más pintorescas de lo que solían serlo . El cielo estaba despejado y parecía que iba a estar así un buen rato . Su antiguo barrio le traía tantos recuerdos, aquel barrio que Miku abandonó y después sus demás amigos .

Se detuvo. Allí estaba el parque donde todos se reunían a jugar . Se le empañaron los ojos mientras los recuerdos aparecían como visiones frente a él .

— _¡Rápido, Len, atrápala! — exclamaba una pequeña peliturquesa tirando la pelota hacia su compañero de juego . _

— _¡La tengo, la tengo! — gritaba retrocediento. La pelota fue atrapada, pero por e l rostro infantil del rubio . _

— _Len, ¿estás bien? — preguntó ella acercándose . _

— _Solo me dolió un poco — lloraba el infantil Len . Era muy llorón y débil en ese entonces ;mas siempre podía contar con su amiga . _

— _Miren al bebito — señaló un niño que pasaba por ahí con sus amigos — Ya estás grande para llorar como nena —. _

— _¡Déjenlo en paz! — Miku solía defenderlo siempre . Eso le agradaba y a la vez no a Len . _

— _No deberías dejar que te defienda una niña — el chiquillo miró con desprecio a Len quien seguía llorando . _

— _Esta niña te romperá la cara si no te callas — a pesar de solo tener doce años, Miku tenía un carácter fuerte e impulsivo . Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia los chicos . Ellos, conociendo como era ella, salieron corriendo ; prefiriendo no volver a casa con moretones y ser regañados por sus madres . _

— _G-Gracias...— murmuró Len secándose las lágrimas sutilmente. _

— _No hay de qué — sonrió dulce — Recuerda, Len, debes hacerte fuerte porque... quién sabe . Quizás algún día yo no estaré para defenderte — dicho esto el rubio volvió a romper en llanto . Él era demasiado sensible y no se daba cuenta que Miku solo lo decía para alentarlo a defenderse . _

— Al final, sí me volví más fuerte... — susur,ró suavemente el rubio para sí mismo y siguió su camino .

* * *

— Hola... Miku... — saludó con una sonrisa triste. Se sentó en el suave pasto mientras la brisa revoloteaba su cabello — ¿Sabes? Por alguna razón, este lugar me ha traído más recuerdos de los que suele hacerlo en mis anteriores visitas — contó mirando el atardecer de manera nostálgica — Te traje estas rosas, espero te gusten — colocó las rosas blancas frente a la lápida . En la lápida estaba grabado "Miku Hatsune"

Así es, Miku había fallecido . Era una mañana tranquila para ella, estaba comprando el desayuno y de regreso... un conductor ebrio la arrolló con su auto . Los médicos hicieron lo que pudieron ;sin embargo, no fue suficiente . La joven de tan solo dieciocho años falleció a las cuatro y media de la tarde . La misma hora a la que Len solía visitarla .

Len había regresado de sus clases de universidad, encontró a su hermana llorando . Se dio con la terrible noticia que su primer amor había fallecido . Tan joven,tantos sueños por cumplir . El corazón de Len se rompió en pedazos ante el cruel suceso que le había impuesto el destino . Las pocas esperanzas que tenía sobre tener una relación con Miku, se apagaron por completo .

— Miku... ¿Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso? Últimamente, no dejo de pensar en eso . Y no dejo de arrepentirme de nunca haberte dicho lo que sentía . Quizás...si te decía lo que sentía aún seguirías aquí — su mirada perdió su brillo por unos segundos . Len solía culparse a menudo de aquella desgracia— ... Vine un día antes porque...voy a irme al extranjero en un mes— confesó — Me ofrecieron un alto puesto de trabajo . No puedo negarme... Además...—hizo una pausa —... conocí a alguien por Internet. Parece una chica tranquila, creo que me gustaría conocerla más... — .

El viento sopló con fuerza, como si la naturaleza tratara de transmitirle un último mensaje .

— Cuando vuelva, lo primero que haré es visitarte — sonrió hacia la lápida como si le fuera a corresponder — Te amé, Miku. Gracias por enseñarme a crecer y ser fuerte como tú . Pero como dice mi hermana, tengo que dejar ir el pasado . He estado infeliz desde tu muerte ;y por alguna razón, siento que esta chica está provocando que vuelva a sonreir — las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Se levantó y caminó solo unos pasos. Miró hacia atrás — Adiós, Miku —.

Aquella despedida había sido muy dolorosa para Len y a pesar de decirle que si volvía la visitaría, él sabía muy bien que no iba a volver .

Len y Miku, un pasado que solo el rubio recordaba. El fallecimiento de ella había provocado sufrimiento a Len por los siguientes seis años. Todos los días al llegar a casa de su monótono trabajo, comía poco y lloraba toda la noche . Su hermana estuvo apoyándolo, procurando que no se suicidara o muriera de hambre ;ya que Len era muy descuidado consigo mismo .

Un día, Rin inscribió a Len en una página de citas . Lo obligó a chatear con una desconocida . Al poco tiempo, Len ya no lloraba tanto, sonreía más seguido y le iba mejor en su rendimiento laboral.

Tanto así, que le ofrecieron un trabajo en el extranjero ; en el mismo país donde vivía aquella chica que había logrado sanar el corazón del rubio .

* * *

Ya era hora de irse, el rubio estaba emocionado. Su hermana esperaba que el avión despegara para poder irse. Le dolía que se fuera pero ella ya sabía que no era un pequeño y que él iba a cuidarse .

Len sintió la vibración del avión. El comienzo de una nueva vida y la finalización de otra . Que él se fuera del país no implicaba que olvidaría quién fue Miku, si no, dejaría de lamentarse y arrepentirse . Lo que sucedió no fue culpa suya. Además, conociendo a Miku, eso es lo que ella hubiese querido .

Incluso , podríamos imaginar que Miku por fin pudo descansar en paz .

— _Gracias por todo, Miku —._

* * *

**Holaaaa c: gracias por leer el oneshot**

**Esta es una prueba de que tal es escribir en tercera persona xd n.n i like it**

**En fin, raro oneshot pero me inspiré en ña canción Yowake to Hotaru creo que así se escribia xd es de Miku c:**

**Review? plis? una limosnita?... Me doy! **


End file.
